Kaoru a Battousai like Kenshin
by Kenshin Himura22
Summary: Have fun
1. A secret told

Kamiya Kaoru A Battousai like Kenshin?!!!!!!!!!  
A small part of Kaoru's past that should have never been revealed is told right  
here by Kenshin after she disappears and won't come back for about two or three years. The kids  
couldn't help but wonder why she left and why they couldn't go with her. So he told them what  
he promised Kaoru he wouldn't tell. Here it is finally.  
  
  
"Kaoru used to be just like me before the meiji era began." "Like you  
were?" They asked in confusion. "Yes like I was killing countless people shedding blood here  
and there and just to bring about what we have now. Which is the one thing we were out to get  
rid of Injustice. So while we were out killing these people sent Kaoru a letter telling her that her  
job as a manslayer was done. She had replied saying that she wouldn't stop killing until  
absolutely nessacary. So off she went killing left and right some more till we met up and fought a  
big battle that lasted for weeks on end till it was called a draw.   
Kenshin now reopened his eyes and told them "She always did love being  
a manslayer and now she was called back to duty and soon enough I will be to so I want you kids  
to behave when we are both gone alright" "Ok Uncle Ken."   
Ok lets get one thing straight Flames are welcome and I know this  
sucks big time but I had to write it or it would keep bugging me till I did ok 


	2. Called to work

Now A few weeks later it was as Kenshin had said. He was called to kill and another  
Revolution seemed to be beginning The little ones were beginning to worry about them getting  
hurt but kept their faith in them. Dr. Genzi kept reassuring them that they would return safely. So  
here we go Kenshin thought as he was getting ready to slay a man. The man said "What are you  
doing here?" " I'm here to kill you." and slashed him through the middle. Hah easy. Thought  
Kenshin. Now he was off to find a man who ,according to Kenshin, was going to be heavily  
guarded for he was the ambassador of many different countries. It was about 2:00 in the  
afternoon when he arrived. Perfect this should be more fun then ever. He went in killing men left  
to right in front and behind him. Ahh yes I almost forgot this wonderful feeling to kill and watch  
the blood spurt out and some stick to your sword as though it were a magnet. Kenshin thought as  
his mind became the mind of the legendary Battousai again.   
The thrill of it all Why couldn't we called to do this earlier. Kaoru thought as she  
was finishing off the Governor of some town. Now I can see why many people did not like us  
manslayers but this is too enjoyable to give up. She then left to find her next target who happened  
to be Yahiko's dad who only faked his death to get rid of him. (How sad Waaahhh) Kaoru of  
course did not know this was his dad. Not that it would matter anyway because if she knew what  
he did she'd kill him anyway so yea. "Hello." The man said. "What are you happy about huh?"  
Kaoru asked. "You're here to protect me from this manslayer aren't you?" "Hell no because I am  
the manslayer here to kill you you corrupt bastard." And with that down came the blade shedding  
the blood of the not so innocent man. Kaoru left the room waiting for the slip of paper coming  
from someone that said whom they wanted to die for she finished with the ten that she had  
previously had. She came upon about 15 to 20 this time. Wow this should be fun Kaou thought.  
Three governors four ambassadors 10 politicians and 3 plain old common people. She got rid of  
the common people first to rid herself of the easy and not so fun part. She left the last house and  
headed for the first governors house. This wasn't well guarded but she made the best of it. The  
second wasn't guarded any better than the first and the third wasn't guarded at all. The ten  
politicians were all well guarded and she had to watch as the blood covered her clothes and  
sword and yet she didn't mind for she was enjoying the blood shed she was causing.   
Eventually ,among the ambassadors, she came upon a man that practically had a guard  
every where in his house just to prevent a manslayer from getting to him. This gave her a thrilling  
sensation and she had throughly enjoyed herself. Heaven praise god I found a challenge for once.   
I have to go now cause of a family trip to the Band  
room of Covina bye now 


End file.
